The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for providing role-based resource navigation.
Network navigation may be performed using unique resource identifiers, such as uniform resource locators (URLs). In some cases, URLs may be used to address applications within a system. For example, the user may click on a link within a webpage displayed within a browser application to launch a specific application, or to perform a specific action. Such a click may generate a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request for the URL associated with a link. In response, the server receiving the request may invoke an application associated with the URL.